No funcionaría entre nosotros
by P0etess
Summary: Su familia les había arrebatado el pasado y la reina Targaryen el futuro, pero los muertos no les podían arrebatar esto. Ese momento era de ellos y siempre lo atesorarían.


**"****Atraviésalos por la zona puntiaguda." **

Esas habían sido las palabras de su hermana pequeña cuando le dijo que no sabía usar la daga de vidriagón que acababa de entregarle, junto con la petición de refugiarse en la cripta. Quiso negarse, sintiendo la urgencia de quedarse y no abandonar a su gente, pero por suerte la lógica se impuso, sabiendo que sería de mucho más ayuda abajo, donde sería más difícil que la mataran.

Ya no era la niña que había huido de Desembarco. La guerra se comió a la niña que un día fue y escupió a una mujer; una que, sin embargo, se hallaba en la misma situación que hacía años atrás: encerrada con mujeres, niños e indefensos, mientras otros decidían su futuro en una batalla que se libraba en el exterior.

Si hubiera sido la misma de entonces, hubiera tratado también de rezar y brindar sosiego a los norteños, pero no lo era. No quería prodigarles palabras vacías a su gente, especialmente ahora que había conseguido ganarse nuevamente su confianza y respeto tras sus dos cuestionados matrimonios. El silencio era denso a pesar de los susurros ininteligibles, pero más pesadas eran las miradas de Tyrion, Varys y esa acompañante de la reina Targaryen, cuyo nombre no conocía. Habían miles de palabras no dichas entre ellos, pero la incertidumbre y la desconfianza parecía pesar más, incluso en un momento como aquel en el que podían estar viviendo sus últimas horas.

No obstante, pese a sus reservas, el silencio entre ellos no duró mucho pues su pequeño ex esposo no paraba de dar vueltas como un león en una jaula, evidentemente frustrado. Lo entendía, sabía que Tyrion tenía la necesidad de probar constantemente su valía a ojos de los demás para no sentirse juzgado, como le había pasado gran parte de su vida. Pero tendría que comprender que haber luchado y sobrevivido a una batalla no era garantía suficiente para que le ocurriera lo mismo esta vez.

— Si estuviera ahí fuera ahora mismo...

— Moriríais. —Lo cortó Sansa, hastiada de que no se diese cuenta de que esa línea de pensamiento era sencillamente suicida. Cuando se volvió para mirarla prosiguió, igual de determinada. —No podéis hacer nada.

El rubio tiró su odre de vino vacío y cogió otro mientras se aproximaba hacia ella, empeñado en seguir con su argumento. En eso no había cambiado, al parecer seguía siendo igual de obstinado.

— Os sorprendería a lo que llegaría por evitar engrosar el ejército de los muertos. No se me ocurre organización menos apropiada para mis talentos.

— Vuestro ingenio no será decisivo. Por eso estamos aquí abajo, ninguno podemos hacer nada. —Pudo observar cómo la miraba con cierta sorpresa, aunque no sabía si era porque no creía que tuviera razón, o porque empezaba a concedérsela. Aun así, decidió proseguir para terminar de convencerle del todo, además de a una pequeña parte de sí misma que también protestaba ante la idea de permanecer allí abajo, a salvo mientras sus hermanos luchaban en batalla. —Es lo más heroico que podemos hacer ahora. Mirar a la verdad a la cara.

Bajó la vista, pensando en sus hermanos. Hacía años que había dejado de rezar, pero si tuviese la fe de antaño, rezaría para que estuvieran a salvo. Por suerte, Tyrion la distrajo antes de caer en pensamientos mucho más depresivos.

— Deberíamos de haber seguido casados —dijo de imprevisto.

— Érais el mejor de ellos. —Replicó de inmediato, sin vacilar un solo segundo. Por hermética que fuera con cualquiera que no perteneciese a su familia, siempre reconocería ante todo el mundo lo gentil y amable que el menor de los Lannister había sido siempre con ella. Nunca dejaría de agradecerle que, durante el tiempo que se vieron forzados a compartir juntos, hubiera tratado de cuidarla de la mejor forma que supo.

— ¡Qué terrorífica idea! —Pudo ver que ahora era él quien se sorprendía, abriendo bastante los ojos con evidente gesto de incredulidad. No pudo evitar encontrarlo gracioso, haciendo que las comisuras de sus labios se estiraran en una pequeña sonrisa.

Eso era algo que tampoco había cambiado... seguía teniendo facilidad para hacerla sonreír.

Por unos momentos, se permitió a sí misma contemplar la idea de ser su esposa. A diferencia de antaño, no era contraria a esa posibilidad. Tyrion había demostrado ser uno de los pocos hombres decentes, honrados, amables e inteligentes de todo Poniente. Jamás le había faltado el respeto y era la única persona aparte de su familia y su pueblo que veía su potencial y la tomaba en serio. Su estatura y su edad poco le importaban. ¿De qué servía ser joven y apuesto si se escondía un monstruo bajo una bonita fachada? Al menos, eso habían resultado ser Joffrey y Ramsay. Y su cicatriz... aún recordaba cómo Margaery reconocía que estaba especialmente apuesto con la cicatriz... y parte de ella estaba dispuesta a admitirse a sí misma que había tenido razón.

No, todo lo que la había refrenado en un principio ya no le importaba y sin embargo... su matrimonio seguía condenado al fracaso.

— No funcionaría entre nosotros. —Reconoció, observándolo atentamente, deseando valorar cómo reaccionaría ante lo que pensaba decir a continuación.

— ¿Por qué no? —Preguntó él de inmediato, desviando la mirada hacia el techo. Sansa se preguntó si era una forma de prepararse para cualquier motivo para rechazarlo. Casi podía escucharlo preguntarse si se debía a su familia, su apellido, su estatura, su físico... nunca le faltaban motivos para despreciarse a sí mismo, por desgracia.

— La madre de dragones. Vuestras divididas lealtades podrían ser un problema.

Ahí estaba, una pequeña sonrisa se había formado en su rostro y eso le pareció de lo más interesante. Pero antes de que pudiera ahondar más allá, esa chica que trabajaba para la susodicha los interrumpió bastante groseramente para defender a su reina, tras lo cual, se alejó de ellos. Sansa tuvo que cerrar los ojos para evitar responder a ese comentario como realmente le gustaría, mientras que Tyrion soltó un suspiro. Compartieron una mirada y sin palabras, acordaron tácitamente que la conversación había terminado.

【• • •】

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado. Podían ser minutos u horas, pero se le estaba haciendo eterno pues seguían completamente incomunicados con el exterior, ajenos a lo que ocurría mientras escuchaban gritos de batalla a los que la norteña ya empezaba a acostumbrarse, por terrible que eso fuera.

Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, todo cambió. Los muertos de las criptas comenzaron a cobrar vida, volviéndose contra ellos. En cuestión de minutos, se desató el pánico y todo el mundo comenzó a correr, tratando de encontrar algún túnel subterráneo, salida o refugio que los protegiese de los muertos vivientes.

Sansa, por su parte, corrió a esconderse tras un pilar, jadeando, consumida por el pánico. Los gritos de horror la estremecieron y le hicieron rememorar los que ella misma había proferido al ver la muerte de cerca tantas veces. Toda su vida pasó por sus ojos. Se vio a sí misma medio desnuda en el salón del trono con Joffrey apuntándola con una ballesta, vio la altura a la que tía Lysa deseó tirarla a través de la Puerta de la Luna, vio aquella flecha de Miranda en dirección a su pecho antes de que Theon la matara...

Y entonces, una cálida mano tomó la suya y la trajo de regreso al presente, a la vida. A su pequeño ex esposo, que la miraba abriéndose en canal a ella, dejándole ver que sentía el mismo miedo que ella. Y dioses, jamás podría expresarle lo mucho que le agradeció aquel simple gesto, pues le demostró que las palabras de su padre eran ciertas, que un hombre cuando tiene miedo es cuando puede demostrar que es valiente. Porque arriesgarse a morir sólo para ayudarla una última vez, no era sino una muestra de valentía.

**"****En la oscuridad, puedo ser el caballero de las flores."**

_"__Sois mucho más que eso. Mas de lo que os atrevéis a imaginar."_ Pensó al recordar lo que le dijo tanto tiempo atrás, cuando también la penumbra los había envuelto a ambos.

Tyrion no era un caballero pero siempre conseguía rescatarla a su manera. Ahora era el momento de que ella le devolviera el favor y luchase por él y por todos los que no podían defenderse. Por eso, sacó la daga que Arya le había dado, sosteniéndola con firmeza antes de mirarlo nuevamente, deseando transmitirle todo lo que no se atrevía a verbalizar en aquel momento.

Él pareció entenderla, porque también sacó una daga y la sostuvo con la otra mano, sin dejar de mirarla con una mezcla de emociones que no lograba comprender, pero que la asustaban por la intensidad que veía en sus ojos dispares. Entonces, en un impulso, el Lannister se llevó su mano enguantada a los labios y le dejó un beso en el dorso, haciéndola contener el aliento durante un segundo.

Puede que no hubiera sido el beso más galante que le hubieran dado, pero era el que mayor significado tenía para ella. No era amor, ambos lo sabían, era un: _"Me alegra estar aquí, contigo; luchando a tu lado hasta el final." _

En ese entonces, fue cuando las palabras de su padre cobraron sentido: **"Cuando seas lo suficientemente mayor, te encontraré a alguien digno de ti. Alguien que sea valiente, gentil y fuerte." **

Ya lo tenía, hacía años que lo había tenido. Se trataba de él. De Tyrion Lannister, la antítesis de todo lo que había deseado para sí cuando era niña. El hombre cuyo exterior decían que era monstruoso, pero que mejor la había tratado de todos los que había conocido.

Su familia les había arrebatado el pasado y la reina Targaryen el futuro, pero los muertos no les podían arrebatar esto. Ese momento era de ellos y siempre lo atesorarían.

Con esa idea en mente, se dejó guiar por él para enfrentar a la mismísima muerte, dispuesta a perecer a su lado defendiendo a su pueblo si era necesario.


End file.
